charmed2_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Penny Halliwell
Penelope "Penny" Halliwell (née Johnson), more commonly-known as Grams, is the daughter of P. Baxter and Gordon Johnson. She was married four times, the most significant of which being to Allen Halliwell, with whom she had two daughters, Patricia Halliwell and Pamela Halliwell. Since Patricia was the mother of the Charmed Ones, Penny was their maternal grandmother. As a descendant of Melinda Warren, Penny inherited the power of telekinesis, and was one of the most powerful and Craft-dedicated witches of the Warren line. She was also responsible for the creation of many spells and potions in the Halliwell's Book of Shadows. Biography Early Life According to the family tree, Penny was born in a breach birth on June 23, 1937, in Boston, Massachusetts, in a hotel room to her parents, Gordon Johnson and P. Baxter. Her mother died in December 1970. Early on, Penny was a peace-lover, a "flower child" who was naive enough to invent spells to "purify" evil demons and malevolent warlocks, not knowing that such spells were rather useless as some monsters are simply too dark and too evil to be converted to the side of good. She had two children with Allen, Patty and Pamela. Penny's husband Allen died in the 1960's. When her oldest daughter Patty meet Victor, Penny, was not pleased that her daughter was marrying someone from the black family who were not regarded as very good witches, and was concerned that he was after her powers, especially the rumors about the Black and Warren family lines having a feud centuries before. The Day Victor proposed to Patty, the pair were confronted by demons. Patty managed to save Victor's life and the pair were confronted by Yellow Eyed Man with a warning. On the wedding day, Shax wounds Victor, and as much as Penny hated her and Victor together, she worked with Victor's father John to stop them. Later Patty makes a deal with Yellow Eyed Man, in exchange for saving Victor's life. When John Black attempted to steal young Prue and Piper's powers, Penny attempted to stop him and Mary Black finally saw the truth, she and Penny worked together to stop John. They attempted to bind his powers, but John anticipated this move, and Mary was killed. Later Penny came up with a powerful spell that would not kill John but wound him enough to make put him into a comtose state, but John manipulated Victor into believing that Penny had killed Mary. Penny, Patty and the help the Pamela use the spell along with the early growing powers of Prue to defeat John. After the death of her daughter Patty in February 1988, unable to deal with Penny's overbearing nature, Victor left for good after a demon attacked on the night of Piper's fifth birthday. Prue and Phoebe were eight and three at the time, respectively. After Victor left, Penny warned the girls that he was a threat to them, especially after Victor's own father John was after there power. Grams feared he would one day become his father. When Phoebe was the age of 15 years old, and proving to be quite a troublesome young teenager, Penny attempted to contact her daughter for help. Pamela returned, and attempted to help her niece with her troubles, but a misunderstanding caused Penny to once again kick her out, when she attempted to unbind their powers, feeling they should know about their witch heritage. Penny got ill during late 2007, and although her relationship with her only living daughter Pamela was stained, she returned to her family and visited Penny in hospital, which led to a moment of close bonding in which Penny declared that she was proud of Pamela, and that she has come a long way and regrets not allowing her to be apart of her nieces lives. Season One Penny buys a new camera and takes a picture of the sisters, which turns out to be the picture in which the three sisters move closer together. The sisters get in a squabble, much to Penny's annoyance. Penny and Piper make a poition late at night, unaware that Penny is really making a potion to strip her grandaughters of there powers. Later Penny talks to Patty's ghost, and is concerned about the sisters' constant arguing. She hides the Book of Shadows in a trunk, picks up a potion bottle, and locks the attic door behind her. She never uses the potion, however; she collapses from a massive heart attack and falls down the stairs and dies. (Pilot) (Is There a Woggy in the House?) (That 80's Episode) Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Season Six Appearances Pamela is a recurring character throughout the show's run. Season One (3 episodes) *Pilot (1x1) *Is There a Woggy in the House (1x16) flashback *That 80's Episode (1x18) in the past Season Two (3 episodes) *Wiccan Anniversary (2x1) spirit *Blast From The Past (2x13) and timetravel in the past *The Aunt Who Wasn't Charmed (2x16) flashback Season Three (3 episodes) *(3x2) spirit *(3x15) spirit *(3x17) flashback Season Four (2 episodes) *A Charming Christmas (4x10) flashback *The Walking Dead (4x23) spirit Season Five (2 episodes) *Charmed Again Part 1 (5x1) spirit *Charmed Again Part 2 (5x2) spirit Season Six (3 episodes) Season Seven (1 episode) Trivia *The Pilot episode is the only episode of the series where Penny Halliwell is actually alive, as she dies in the beginning of the episode before the Pilot jumps forward six months later. *Penny was once convinced that her daughters would become the Charmed Ones, after giving birth to her second daughter Pamela, however once her husband Allen died, she no longer was convinced this was the case, until the day of her daughter Patty's wedding day and the meeting she had with Yellow Eyed Man. *In early stages of Charmed 2.0, Penny Halliwell was going to survive to see her granddaughters become the Charmed Ones, but was still going to be killed fairly early in the first season somewhere between the seventh to ninth episode of season one. A few idea's were Penny would be killed by a demon or warlock, she would still die of her illness as occurred in the pilot or Penny would be killed brutally by a witch hunter in her house. These plans were shelved and instead the Charmed Ones discover their powers on there own. *Penny Halliwell always remains as spirit whenever she is contacted or appears to her family after her that are alive, however she only appears in corporal form once during season 6 which would be the only time in the entire series that this would occur.